Metastasis is a multi-step process that involves multiple different tissue components supporting a heterotopic cancer cell. We propose that mesenchymal cell interactions with cancer cells play a critical role in the successful engraftment of the cancer in a metastatic site. We will test that hypothesis through the examination and manipulation of specific subsets of mesenchymal cells interacting with primary prostate cancer cells of defined genotype.